Seri-Lin
Symbol A winged sun, with a triangle in the middle. Prime Stats EM/PR Skills The Seri-Lin get the following skills (note: this is instead of the first level development stage): Customary Garb The Seri-Lin (Sisters of Lin) wear red tops adorned with the winged-sun. In addition, they wear black headdresses, shaped like eagle's heads, which trail down their backs in a feathered cloak. Black feathers are pinned under their arms, and around their body. They are usually tattooed, too. Special Requirements Only female Salasians can be Seri. They must have an EM of at least 65. They are usually fighters, rangers or beastmasters. Membership Only females can join the Seri-Lin. Any child born on the 1st May or 1st September is automatically given up to the Seri-Lin. It is considered a great honour for the parents. Culture There is one Seri Guild, built inside the mountain of Lo-Cara, to the south of the city. Lo-Cara is believed to be the birthplace of Shoma, Melina's eagle and is home to hundreds of Great eagles. The Seri-Lin live deep inside the mountain, which has many passages leading to eyries. Those females who are born on 1st May or September are considered blessed by Shoma, and are given into the care of the Seri-Lin. These newborns are raised with new Eagle hatchlings, and grow up with them. Eventually the eagle and Seri-Lin develop a close bond. All Seri-kin are able to communicate with Eagles, Great and normal. Each has her own bond-eagle, called a Sho-ri. The bonded pair live together, sharing food and sleeping close to each other. Each would gladly give up its life for the other. Restrictions Only those born on special days are accepted. As such, there are never many Seri (usually no more than fifty.) Structure The Seri-lin are lead by the Shomara, the highest ranking Seri, and her bond-eagle. Ranks *''Shomara'' *''Mara (bonded)'' *''Thera (unbonded)'' After 15 years of bonding, the Seri is considered a Mara, and is able to communicate with her Sho-ri completely, usually telepathically. She then joins the ranks of the Defenders, and begins her duties. Occasionally, a bond is so powerful that the eagle and Seri begin to join minds, reading each others thoughts, and seeing through each others senses. These powerful Seri are usually granted Shomara status, and given command of the guild. The bond between eagle and Seri is always so strong, that when an eagle dies, the Seri goes into shock, usually for many months. As Great eagles don't live much past thirty, most Seri-Lin retire early. These Seri usually make a recovery, and go to work in the Lo-Cara, tending the smaller eagles, and helping bond the new initiates. If a Shomara's eagle dies, she normally shares the fate, and dies also. The current Shomara is Emylia si'Halan, the king's daughter. Her Sho-ri is Thaurik Philosophy/Purpose The Seri-Lin believe that the Great Eagles are all derived from Shoma, Melina's favourite friend, and trusted aide. As such, all eagles are treated as siblings. The Seri-Lin patrol the mountains, keeping an eye on the borders. Any invaders are quickly chased away or killed. When not chasing away intruders, and protecting trade routes, the Seri spend their time flying over the mountains, enjoying nothing more than the wind in their faces. They also hunt for meat occasionally, for the people of Salasia, as well as helping raise other Seri. As the Sho-ri are bonded, they are not allowed to mate with other eagles. This would decrease the bond between them and the Seri. As such, the Seri follow suit and stay away from all sexual unions. They believe that sex decreases the bond (the At'ri). Ususally, a Seri is bonded with a male eagle. However, this is not always possible, so a select few have female Sho-ri's. The eagles used for Sho-ri are usually selected by the Shomara, prior to the initial bonding ritual. They are selected whilst still as eggs, with the consent of the mother-eagle. The Thera are the first thing the Eagle sees when it hatches, thus starting the bonding early. Whilst the Sho-ri and Thera are still young, they are looked after by a retired Mara. This Mara will spend as little time as possible with the young ones, forcing them to become reliant on one another. They are seperated only rarely, when the eagle is returned to its mother to learn how to hunt and fly, whilst the Thera is educated by the Seri-Lin. Each Seri-Lin leaves the Lo-Cara at the age of 10, to spend a year living with the Sho-ri family, in the eyrie. As well as their Sho-ri, the Seri also have a number of smaller eagles as pets and friends. Holy Days The Holy day of the Seri-Lin is September 1st, which is also Founders day. It was on this day that the Great Eagle, Thoria, guided Halan and his followers to the vale which would soon become Salasia. This is the day when the Thera are finally initiated into the Seri-Lin as Mara. After this, at mid-day, the newly raised Mara join the rest of the society in performing a show for the citizens of Salasia. Air stunts and co-ordinated flights are usually employed as a kind of entertainment. Talent Points 1 Sho-ri= 0 1d4 smaller eagles= 10 Owed favour by king= 20 Magic Spear (+5)= 5 Category:Salasians Category:Salasia Category:Ered Glos Category:Groups Category:Seri-Lin Category:Fighters Category:Rangers Category:Beastmasters